Finer Points
by classyblue
Summary: Hephaestion uses his head and Alexander gets the point.


Hephaestion sat and listened to Alexander talk. He had heard all of it before, same words, different time. The speech was always the same, never wavered in it's content.

Hephaestion had just had another confrontation with Kletius. Hephaestion had made the mistake of telling Alexander about it instead of hiding his own frustrations and working it out himself. He shouldn't have expected nor was he getting any help from Alexander with it.

It had been this way ever since he had been with Alexander. He was treated differently, not only by the other companions but also especially by Alexander himself. There were two sets of rules, one for the other companions and one for him. They were allowed to assert themselves with each other, fight back when they were teased or pushed too far. He, on the other hand, was not supposed to react when prodded, teased or taunted. As Alexander loved to tell him, he was 'above all of that'.

'That" was driving him mad.

Most of the time he could ignore it or just walk away pretending it didn't bother him.

But it did bother him. He had made a choice a long time ago on where he stood and, more importantly, whom he stood by. He never regretted his decision on this but the rules didn't seem to favor him in any way. They only made it harder for him to exist from day to day and still keep a little self-respect in place.

Besides all of the other jabs, he was constantly told how he had achieved his status.

Mostly the comments where centered on his thighs and his place in Alexander bed. Kletius was the most adamant about this, going so far as to suggesting that he would be available if Hephaestion ever needed any help in that direction. Hardly ever mentioned was the work he did for the army, the organizing, planning and keeping an army of thousands moving forward. The companions conveniently forgot to mention all of these things.

As he listened to Alexander talk, it occurred to him that he was going about this in the wrong way. He hadn't gotten to this place and station in life without a great mind and he hadn't been using it right with this situation.

Alexander stopped talking and smiled at Hephaestion, satisfied that he had gotten his point a crossed.

Hephaestion was silent for a moment or two and then spoke.

"You're right Alexander, I have been going about this all wrong." he said.

"I knew you would see it my way," Alexander said, very pleased with himself.

"What I need to do is not fight the others, but to listen to them and use their comments and helpful advice." Hephaestion continued, "I need to be more open to their suggestions."

"Aye," said Alexander proudly.

Hephaestion paused for a second before he continued making sure the words came out exactly right for the full effect he wanted.

"So the next time Kletius offers his advise on my place in your life or my part in your army or even how he can 'help' me, I will not take it personally. Instead, I will listen and learn from him, let him show me the finer points he has said I am missing in not letting him 'facilitate' me." Hephaestion said as he walked toward the door to leave.

He continued talking as he walked thanking Alexander for his sound advice.

He didn't make it to the door before a voice stopped him.

"Hephaestion." Alexander said.

"Aye Alexander?" Hephaestion said innocently as he turned to face Alexander.

The smile was gone from Alexander's face, replaced by furrowed eyebrows and a huge frown.

"I may have been a little hasty in my advice to you." said Alexander.

"Oh?" said Hephaestion, trying not to smile.

"I have been wrong not to let you stand up for yourself, and you mostly certainly do not need Kletius to show you any of his finer points. You are more than capable of taking care of yourself on your own without my interference in holding you back." Alexander stated.

Hephaestion watched as Alexander crossed the room and came up to him.

Alexander pulled him to him with one hand around his slim waist and the other caressing his cheek. He gently kissed him and then hugged him tightly.

"Always remember, " Alexander whispered in his ear, "Any finer points should come from me and no other."

"Aye, Alexander." whispered Hephaestion as he hugged him back, a big smile on his face.


End file.
